Kaiser Hitorigami
(...), self-proclaimed "New World Representative", is a young Mage with the dream of being recognized as the strongest in the world, but recognition isn't the only thing he has in mind. He also want all of his comrades, new and old, to stand by his side when that happens, under the greatest guild ever. While many people would discourage Kaiser to give up that dream and resort to farming or some other shit, he continues to do whatever he wants and what he want is to be the greatest of all time. Unlike other guilds where they have members who have their own different dreams, Kaiser's guild composed of individuals who shares the same dream, creating some sort of competition and as well as a bond between each other. This is what also drives Kaiser to do his best, whether it's to beat his guildmates or for merely bragging rights. Appearance Kaiser is a typical anime shota young man who is pretty short for his age, standing at only five feet and five inches at the age of nineteen, yes you read that right, he is a nineteen years old who looks like a fifteen years old. This fact is often used to tease Kaiser in many situations, such as those "you must be this tall to..." jokes or oftentimes mistaken as an actual child, which obviously would ticks the young man off. Kaiser has light green eyes and messy ash-colored hair with a single strand standing up while the rest of his hair stays down, the color of his hair gives off the impression that he has grey hair at such a young age, but that's just his natural hair color, honestly. As for the single strand of hair standing up from the rest, that's just a common mistake of when he tries to keep his hair together using a black headband with a golden badge of his guild's insignia and a red star with three stitches on it, the single strand of hair being the only part he couldn't keep in the headband in time. Kaiser's usual and favorite attire strangely consists of a plain ass white loose garment with a V-shaped collar. Above this tunic is a black and short robe with gold linings at the edges and only covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side has his guild's insignia imprinted on it. He wears a pair of stitched together shorts, given to him from the orphanage he was in, which seems to only extends to his knees. He wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt to keep his shirt and pants together, also to prevent wind from being blown into his shirt, especially during winter when it's really cold. The fact that his shoes are made out of two entirely different types of materials proves that he grew up in a poor rural area, a small village, you could say. Personality History Abilities Magic Equipment Quotes Trivia